Heat
by SoMuchSimpler
Summary: One Shot. Bella has always felt something missing. Cold. Then she meets Edward who is anything but. I've twisted things around a little as you'll soon find out. I always have enjoyed the idea of Edward as a bit of an... animal.


**This is just a one shot that I wrote because I want to make it into a full on story, but don't have the time at the moment and should probably finish my other story first. So enjoy and let me know if I should continue some other time. Just a note: in this story the wolves and vampires are equal in strength. I hope you all like it **

**P.S. I'm sorry but fanfiction is screwing up a little. Where there are meant to be line gaps, there aren't any so some parts of the story may seem to jump.**

**HEAT. By SoMuchSimpler**

_Have you ever felt like there was something missing from your life? As if there could be more? You constantly crave for it, wish for it and spend forever imagining the possibilities but you don't even know what it is you're after? You know for sure that until you find it you will be left wanton… and cold._

It was Friday morning as I drove into the school parking lot, the last day of my first week of my senior year. I was already up to my shoulders with homework and had 3 assignments due on Monday. It was so entirely overwhelming.

I dropped back in my truck's seat for a moment, just taking a deep breath to calm myself before the upcoming day. I never usually minded Forks High. It was better than staying home all day but Charlie had gotten sick over the past couple of days and I was constantly up late taking care of him. I inhaled, exhaled and instantly felt better. _Just one step at a time. _

I'd nearly made it to the opening doors of the school's front entrance when I heard my name being called. I instantly knew who it was. Even at a distance his voice was recognisable. One of the few people who made this bearable; my dearest vampire.

I turned around and waited for him to catch up. I observed as every woman in viewing distance glanced towards him or his trailing brothers. I could of course relate to the attraction. His light brown hair, pale smooth skin, his understated but toned muscle; just the all round beauty that came with being a vampire. I'm envious of how I'm the female and yet he obtains all the grace. _So unfair. _

"Hey, pretty thing." His grin was large and showed his pearly teeth.

"And here I was thinking that you were the pretty one, Jacob." He rolled his eyes playfully before linking his arm with mine in a friendly gesture. Before I even registered what was happening, Seth was linked on my other side and Quil and Embry making the outskirts to our line.

I giggled joyfully at their silliness. They even started humming to that _Wizard of Oz _song as we walked. I'm shocked they didn't start skipping. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Leah, Sam, Paul, Jarred, Renesmee and Emily. They all had small smiles on their faces as well.

The Quileute vampire coven was one of the biggest in the world. It contained a total of 14 vampires. Along with the ten 'children' that attended school with me, there is also Sue and Harry Clearwater as well as Billy and Karen Black. They all lived in a series of 3 houses about 10 miles out of town. They were also the closest family I had apart from Charlie.

I met Jacob at a misfortunate event when I was attacked in Port Angeles early in junior year. I had been surrounded by a number of drunken men, all taunting me and pushing me into a corner. There was no way that Jacob could really have saved me without showing me his unnatural abilities. So he did. He nearly regretted it when I wouldn't leave him alone about it, no matter how many times he denied what I saw but I won out in the end.

Once I found out his 'secret', I was instantly introduced to his family… and as they say, the rest is history. Not everyone was happy about me knowing at first. Leah especially had an issue with me initially. After some much needed bonding though, I was announced as an unofficial vampire.

Throughout the day, my mood just kept plummeting. It was during my class just before lunch that I snapped. It usually takes a lot for me to get angry or annoyed but with the build up of everything and a lack of sleep it only took a few unthoughtful words from Miss Lauren Mallory.

I don't really remember the details. I don't even recall what she said. All I know was that one minute I was in class and the next I was in my car, travelling as fast as my truck would allow in any direction that wasn't home.

It couldn't have been too long before I was in unchartered territory. The roads started to get a little more bumpy, the surrounding terrain more overrun and when I wound down my windows, I could taste the sea salt in the air. It felt fresh and wonderful on my face.

I noticed a gap in the trees. Feeling adventurous all of a sudden, I decided to follow what appeared to be an off-road trail. I was particularly glad for my truck at that moment as things got increasingly rocky.

It was almost too late for me to put my foot on the break before I saw the cliff. It was as if one minute there was trees and the next there was a drop off the end of the earth. When I ventured out and walked around to the front, I shuddered at the site of about 4 feet before the cut off. _Well that could have ended badly, _I thought to myself.

The breeze had a bit of a bite this close to the ocean. I zipped up my jacket a bit higher and wrapped my arms around myself. It wasn't enough to make me want to leave though. The outstretching view was quite a site. Despite the grey sky, the water appeared deep and powerful. Its waves were strong and it crashed roughly on the rocks below. I could see a storm off in the distance and I only hoped it was moving away from me instead of to me.

"Is there a reason you're here?" I jumped slightly and whirled around to see nothing but more green bushes and leaves everywhere.

"Pardon?" Whoever had spoken to me was hidden behind the wall of flora.

"You're obviously not from around here and we don't appreciate newcomers." The voice was deep and husky; the sound of a man. I could feel it reverberate through my body in tingles. "So I was thinking, is there a reason for this little girl to be so far from home?"

The condescending tone that he used irked me. "I'm sorry but I don't feel comfortable talking to someone I can't even see. Do you mind coming out from your hiding spot or do you usually find the need to hide your face?" I felt childish and ridiculous… but witty responses never do seem to come when I need them most.

"Hiding? Silly girl." Slightly to my right a man immerged. "Why on earth would I find the need to hide from _you_?" I was instantly taken aback. He was… _mmmmm. _He reached at least six foot five in height. His shoulders were broad and looked strong. His biceps were equally as intimidating. His tanned skin looked honeyed and appealing. His hair flopped haphazardly around with varying shades of burnt brown. His face was beautiful, daunting and scary in its ferocity. His lips were thick, his bone structure striking and his eyes dark and deep-set. Even from this short distance I could see the speckled gold in the onyx.

He looked warm and tantalising, wearing a black wife beater and loose, blue, low-slung jeans despite the chilled weather.

During my musings I failed to notice how his breathing started to increase in pace and deepen. His eyes scattered and refocused on me repeatedly and his fists clenched to the point where tendons were visible on his forearms. It was only when he took a steadying breath and put a step forward that I noted his changed demeanour.

I instinctively took a step back myself only to nearly slip off the edge. In that instant of distraction he moved himself to have mere centimetres between us so quickly I screamed and flinched. His arms were fast to grasp me and move so that we were further from the dangerous cliff edge.

His hands felt blazing even through the material of my jacket. The contact sent shocks through my body in exhilarating warmth. Before I even knew what was happening, my eyes fluttered shut and I let out a moan. It was like my mind stopped working the way it was meant to and went back to primal instincts.

I couldn't speak. I could barely breathe properly and for the life of me I had no idea why. All I knew was that I wanted him. Not just his body… but _everything. _It was incomprehensible. I didn't know his name nor was I sure that I particularly liked him but it all seemed irrelevant in that moment.

"Please," I whimpered, not even really sure what I was asking for.

It was instant. One minute I was blank, the next I was filled with such emotion is was overwhelming as he pushed his lips to mine. It was rough and needy as we shoved backwards and forwards, trying and failing to get closer and closer. My lips opened, his tongue invaded my mouth. I gasped, he groaned. His hands grasped my hips, my hands clutched and scratched at his back. He lifted me so I wrapped my arms around his waist.

I felt shudders down my spine. The air surrounding us seemed to spark and tingle with all the heat emanating from between our bodies.

_More._

_More._

_More._

But it never escalated further. It was like although my mind ceased thinking my subconscious knew that this was illogical. So after an inconceivable amount of time, we started to slow down. Our bruised lips were smoothed by the eventual pecks that resulted.

Then it was like his body lost strength. He collapsed to the floor with his legs crossed and me perched with my legs still surrounding his waist as he clutched tightly to me. I've never been one for too much physical affection but I couldn't have moved even if I wanted to. His arms made me feel safe and warm and wanted. I couldn't comprehend letting that go.

We sat like that for so long it started to get dark. Such time has passed that I jumped slightly when he spoke.

"What your name?" He spoke into my neck, nudging his nose against the sensitive flesh there.

"Be-Bella," I stuttered. It was entirely distracting.

"Bella," he repeated, in such a way as if it made sense for that to be my name.

"What's yours?" _Maybe we should have started with the introductions first. I'm sure that's how it usually goes. _

"Edward."

I didn't respond. I didn't feel like it was needed. So we just sat, the passionate static in the atmosphere never abating.

"It's you." He took one more deep breath before moving to stand.

Neither of us spoke as he walked me to my truck. Once I was safely back in my seat, he stood just inside my open door, looking as if he was struggling to let me go.

"Can you come back tomorrow?" His voice was soft while his eyes begged. It left me wondering as to what happened in the seconds after he stepped out of the bush.

"Of course." There was no way that I could deny him or myself.

He just nodded and leaned forward. I thought he was going to kiss me but all he did was brush his hand across my cheek and down my neck.

"Here around midday. I'll see you then… _Bella._" Hearing my name caressed across his lips was more than enough to prevent me from leaving but the storm I had seen earlier made an appearance as lightning appeared overhead.

There was no goodbye as I reversed away- just a promise for more.

As soon as I could no longer see him it was like ice was poured down my back. I missed him more than should be possible.

The rest of my night was a smudged blur with no real timeline. I can't remember when I opened the front door, I can't remember if I ate, I can't remember having a shower nor changing for bed.

All I do remember is my dream. It was beautiful. Full of vibrant colours, rich smells and _him_. It was so tantalising that I slept in late… til _ten._ I had never slept in that long in my entire life.

I rushed my morning. By 10.30 I was sitting on my couch watching the clock tick by, willing it to move faster. Charlie had left a note saying he had gone fishing for the weekend, staying overnight with some friends to catch up after being so sick all week.

At 10.35 I gave up and decided to just go already. I'd prefer to wait there than here anyways. Beside, being an hour and a half early was midday-_ish._

I drove past the school first, seeing as that's the only route on which I knew how to get there… and I'm not even sure what the name of _there _is. It took a total of 25 minutes in my hell of a truck and I was fidgeting the whole way.

By the time I reached the cliff my knee was bouncing up and down, my hands were drumming incessantly on the steering wheel and my seat belt felt too tight around my body. As soon as the truck was securely stopped I jumped out in such a hurry I nearly tripped. It felt amazing to be out of the restricting confines.

"You're early." I whirled around to see Edward sitting against a tree.

"So are you. Are you going to make a habit of scaring me?" That was the second time he had shocked me just by talking.

"Well now that depends. Are you going to hang around long enough to be able to make it a habit?" He raised one eye brow slightly and it was one of the hottest things I had ever seen. Then he leaned his head back and closed his eyes as if relaxing. "You know, even you just being here makes me feel better… but you coming over _here_…" He patted next to him and left the implication open. I was only willing to oblige.

My steps over to him were swift. His arms were around me instantly and I was in his lap.

"You're so warm." It was the simplest of observations but Edward seemed to find it particularly entertaining. "What?"

He just chuckled some more. "Nothing, just an inside joke. If you're lucky I might let you in on it one day."

"I'm looking forward to it."

We spent the entire day just talking. I actually got to know this man who was in fact only nineteen years old. He's helping out in his father's local community hospital which was, in his words, 'no more than a house with medical supplies'. He really enjoyed it though and loved the satisfaction of the humble work. He loved his family immensely with a sister named Alice and his mother and father. He says that the entire reservation, which was the name of _here, _acted as one big family anyway. Basically, we covered all the basics. His favourite colour is red, he's had one previous girlfriend named Maria who he classified as a 'psycho-bitch' and thank god moved away the previous year for college, his favourite movies are all 007 because 'James Bond is the shit' and his all time favourite song is Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls.

It wasn't the conversation that made the day special though. It was the time we spent observing the little things. I noticed how he had a small scar across his right eye brow, giving him a more rugged look. I found I loved the sounds of his laugh as it was deep and timbered and always made me laugh along with him just because it sounded so glorious. He smelled divine. It was a mixture of earth, smoke, rain and _him. _I was seriously tempted to just sniff him all day.

I also noticed how whenever I shifted in his lap, his hands would hug me a bit tighter before settling once again. Every now and then, sometimes when we were talking and others when we were just in silence, he would gently smooth his hands over parts of my body. His favourite seemed to be the side of my neck.

The main thing I noticed was his smile. It wasn't very often that he gave more than a grin. I got the feeling that it wasn't that he was unhappy but more that he reserved that smile for special things. I got to see that smile a total of twice today. It showed off most of his teeth and made his eyes sparkle. Each time I saw it, the reason was because I was caught staring at him. I think he really enjoys the fact that I'm just as taken as he is.

Our departure was just as difficult as it was the day before but was left once again with the promise of tomorrow, this time meeting a bit earlier as obviously neither of us could wait that long.

The next day I brought some food with me as we didn't get to eat at all yesterday. It felt special as we both sat on the bed of my truck, looking out towards the water with one of his arms draped around my shoulders. There was very little time when we weren't physically touching in some way. We even got a few rays of sunshine at one point. It was all perfect.

When it reached late afternoon, the mood started to darken. The fact was that I had school tomorrow and he had to go back to work. The entire weekend had been so flawless that we were both happy to ignore the upcoming parting. We knew that we would see each other soon. It was almost ridiculous that we were so upset but we couldn't ignore the feelings that encompassed our… _relationship. _

It was as I was climbing behind the wheel that I got up the courage to ask him.

"Edward, what are we? I mean I don't know about you but I don't always go around kissing people like I did you on Friday. I know we haven't really done that since then but I can't help but feel connected to you, as cheesy as that sounds and I can't imagine ever feeling this way about someone else. It's scary to think about and I don't know why I feel like this but…" I was cut off by a single finger being put to my lips.

"Bella, you're babbling. It's incredibly adorable but calm down." I smiled beneath his finger so he removed it. "I promise that everything will make sense eventually. I just want you to be ready. Now as to what we are, I'd be devastated to think of you as any less than my girlfriend. So, Isabella Marie Swan, will you be my girlfriend?"

I decided simple was good. So I leaned forward to peck his lips. "Obviously." Once more that day I got to see that special smile… _my smile. _

Seemingly randomly, I giggled. His face was cute as he asked me what was so funny.

"Nothing really… it's just that I'm dating an older guy. I feel kind of bad ass." His laughter filled my ears.

"You do realise that you're turning 18 in about a month. I'm not that much older."

"Hey, don't ruin my buzz!"

"Aye, aye captain," he replied with a smirk. Suddenly my mood wasn't so bad and we parted with a few chaste kisses.

"Jake really, he's amazing." I was trying to convince my best friend of my new boyfriend. So far it wasn't working out too well. He had this idea in his head that Edward must only be using me because we were moving so fast.

"Bells come on, you've known him one weekend. I've never known you to be so reckless."

"And I've never known you to be so unsupportive." I gave him my best glare but he didn't seem to take me very seriously. I was not in the right state of mind to deal with him at that point so I just stalked off.

I was already missing Edward beyond belief and I'd seen him about 15 hours ago. _How on earth am I going to make it through the week? _

It turned out I didn't have to wait that long.

I was getting ready to go to bed that night when I heard something tap against my window. At first I thought I was just hearing things until I heard it again and again.

I crept as stealthily as I could over to the window and peered out into the dark. I couldn't see anything with the reflective light so quickly switched it off in my bedroom and lifted the glass frame. My heart skipped a beat when I saw Edward leaning against the bottom of the tree just outside my room, holding pebbles in one hand.

"Oh my gosh, Edward!" He motioned for me to be quiet with a finger to his lips and for me to move back into my room. I didn't understand why until he climbed through the window frame and softly closed it behind him.

"How did you do that? I mean, how do you even know where I live? Not that I'm complaining because I've missed you so much it's driving me crazy but…" I was silenced by his powerful lips capturing mine. It wasn't sweet and it wasn't slow. I felt drugged as his tongue pushed into my mouth, caressing my own seductively. His hands wandered my body as if mesmerised by what he found there.

I was soon left breathless and needy as he moved his lips to my neck, both of us panting and desperate.

"I didn't know it would be this hard. You're all I think about, Bella. The way you talk, smile, laugh. The soft way you move when you breathe. Just _you. _I'm addicted. This is crazy. The stories weren't enough. They didn't say it would be this _intense._" His hands became more insistent and when he grazed the side of my breast I moaned loudly.

It was almost like it was a wakeup call. Edward let go of me and jumped backwards, raking his hands through his hair.

"What's wrong?"As teenage-girl as this sounds, I instantly got insecure.

"This is too fast. I don't want to hurt you. It's hard to control myself."

"Too fast? So you regret being my boyfriend?"

"No, not that. Weren't you listening before? It's just that there is so much inside me and it wants to get out but if I get too out of hand I could hurt you and that would be the worst possible thing that could happen. What if what happened to Rosalie happens to you? I could never forgive myself. No, I would never let that happen. I'm stronger than that."

"Edward, what the hell are you talking about? Who is Rosalie and what does she have to do with anything? This is so confusing." I shook my head to try and clear it.

"Why am I doing this now? This is really bad timing… and probably too soon. Ugh, I don't know what to do but god as if I could stay away. You know what, I'll let you decide. Bella, would you like an explanation to everything strange that's happened between us?"

"I-I… well sure."

"Well that's a confident answer. I really need to know. A strong and straight forward yes or no."

It didn't take much thinking. My best friend was a vampire for crying out loud. Nothing could really be that much of a shock. "Yes, I want to know." He took a minute or two to make sure I was certain before nodding and moving to sit on my bed.

"Okay, well you might want to sit down for this." I decided I'd feel most comfortable on his lap and he was more than happy to welcome me.

"Now, how to put this subtly… Bella," he paused, contemplating the best way to say whatever it was, "I'm a werewolf!" He lifted his arms as if to say, tada!

"Really?" I tilted my head to the side slightly in contemplation. "Yeah, I can see that working but I don't understand how that explains everything."

"Are you serious? No extreme shock, screaming or running away? I thought I was going to have to spend the next week trying to convince you to talk to me again."

"Hmmm, not quite but I'll explain why later. You first though. Answer my question."

"Little miss bossy. Okay, you see being a werewolf means having certain traits, for example, why I'm always so warm. Our temperatures are always running hot because our bodies are running at a faster pace which means our blood flow is quicker. When we transform," Edward did air quotes with his fingers for this, "we are supernaturally fast, strong with sharper senses. Basically, the whole shebang."

"Alright, I'm with you so far. Go on."

"Well that's some of the things that come with the territory but there's something else as well. There is also imprinting. Don't look at me like that, I'm going to explain, calm down." I giggled a little bit. "Imprinting is meant to be rare among us. We thought it was a myth at one point but it seems to be happening more and more. To imprint on someone is essentially love at first sight. It's like you live your life normally and never think anything of it but when you see them for the first time, something clicks into place. You don't have to know them but you will do anything for them. Almost like it was fate or something."

"Well isn't that a little scary? What if they don't love you back or they are a terrible person?"

"Well I've yet to see that happen and I pray it never does. Like I said, I like to think that it's almost like fate. Sort of, instead of having to wait to get to know each other and slowly fall in love that way, it's just happens instantly and saves you the time."

"And this happened to you, with me?" I whispered.

"Yeah, it did." He gave me a small, shy smile.

"So you love me?"

"More than anything. I love you, Bella." He kissed me again and this time it was slow and sweet.

"But what about me? I felt the exact same way when I first saw you. It was like I was drawn to you and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I immediately wanted to hold you and love you and never let go."

"I don't know. Maybe we're unique. Usually the person who was imprinted on grows to love the person back but instantly? Wait, does that mean you feel the same way too?" His eyes grew wide and hopeful. I laughed.

"Yes, Edward. It means that I love you too."

"Score," he whispered to me jokingly before holding me close.

After a while we decided to lay back on my bed and just cuddle. It as sweet and exactly what I needed in that moment.

"You still need to tell me why you weren't shocked when I told you I was a werewolf."

I held my breath slightly before deciding it was safe enough to tell him about the Quileute coven considering he had a secret of his own.

"Well, you see you're not the first kind of supernatural that I know about. My best friend happens to be a vampire." I should have taken the feeling of Edward stiffening underneath me as a sign but I continued on. "I found out about him when I was attacked in Port Angeles last year and he saved me. I love him and his family because they are pretty awesome and really nice. They're sort of like my cousins." Edward growled deep and low in his chest and I immediately sat up. "What?"

"Vampires? Bella, do you have a death wish? They're dangerous and if they're the ones I'm thinking of, I know all about how they feed off animals. That makes them even more deadly! The temptation is higher because they never get that proper satisfaction. What if one day they breakdown and attack you?"

"They would never hurt me like that and they've all smelt my blood before. I'm not the most stable of people so weeping blood is a pretty regular occurrence in my life. They were fine! Possibly a little edgy but fine."

Edward said nothing but still looked tense.

"Please Edward, Jacob's my best friend. What if they don't approve of you and they want me to stop seeing you?" His eyes flicked to me and blazed angrily. "Exactly."

I was sitting in the cafeteria the next day at the usual table with all the Quileute 'kids'.

"You smell different, Bells." Jacob wrinkled his nose as if to show distaste.

"You look funny, Jacob." I made a face at him and he smiled but pressed further.

"Nah, I'm serious. You still smell like _you_ but there's a scent over the top of it. It's nasty."

"Well aren't you just full of compliments today. How would you feel if I went around saying you smelt bad?"

"I'm a vampire, Bella. I don't ever smell bad." I mumbled gibberish under my breath in an angry tone to show him I wasn't happy. He just thought it was funny.

"Bella!" I whirled around to see Jessica, a girl I don't particularly like, swiftly walking over to me.

"What is it Jessica?" I never really did have much time for her.

"There's this guy in the parking lot and he said for me to tell you that Edward was here. He is so good looking. How on earth do you know him? Is he single? Does he have a twin brother? I swear to god, that man screams sex!"

I began to blatantly ignore her as I ran for the doors. I nearly knocked some poor kid over in my haste but ignored him. I could feel Jacob and the others following me along with the eyes of the entire student population.

As the doors slammed open I kept running until he was within my sites. I almost openly sighed at the sight of him leaning casually against a sleek red motorbike in a black leather jacket. I held it back with all my might until I was within a good distance of him.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I automatically put my arms around his neck and he put his around me.

"I've been thinking about what you told me last night and I decided that I might as well give this thing a shot. If they're your friends, I want to know them."

A huge smile erupted on my face. "Really?" I nearly squealed. He nodded with a crooked smirk on his beautiful face.

Then his eyes flicked up to see something behind me. I turned around in his arms to see Jacob and his family all staring intensely at Edward, ignoring me completely. I also noticed a few people standing a little distance away who were too curious for their own good. I'm just grateful that it was far enough that they couldn't hear what was being said.

"I'm not here to cause any trouble. I'm just here for Bella."

"So you're the reason for the bad smell." Jacob's face was angry.

"Hey, I think vampires smell disgusting but I'm not standing here insulting you."

"I didn't know that Bella was dating a werewolf, _pup_."

"Listen, I've never personally liked you bloodsuckers and I'm really glad you're not allowed on my land but I'm trying here for Bella's sake. She says you're an important part of her life and I'm not going to make her unhappy. Are you?" Edward's tone held such implication that all the vampires shifted as they felt the insult.

"Bella, are you really going to date a _dog_? Are you out of your mind?" Jacob's jabs at Edward hurt me more than they probably would my boyfriend.

"I love him, Jacob. Edward imprinted on me. I'm not going to leave him and I'd love it if you accepted that fact." He was just getting angrier by the minute and it seemed as if our little drama episode was attracting quite a crowd.

"Edward, let's just go." I took his hand and was going to lead him to my truck but he just sat on his bike and took my hand as if to help me on behind him.

"You're going to leave with him? You're choosing him over _us_?"

"I'm not choosing anyone. I'm just not letting this get too out of hand. Come talk to me once you've calmed down."

With that Edward took off the stand, started the bike and sped away. The wind was freezing on my body so I clutched myself tighter to Edward's exuding heat. He was travelling at a ridiculous speed and motorbikes and their high dangerous level already had me freaked out but I trusted him. Soon we we're in his territory and making our way towards a few homely looking houses.

"Edward, where are we going?" I shouted to him. He didn't answer me but started to slow down a bit.

He parked in front of a sweet looking two-story home. There was a veranda reaching the entire way around the bottom level and open wooden shutters for all the windows.

As soon as Edward got off and helped me swing my leg over as well, two guys about the same size as Edward came storming out the front door.

"Hey man, where have you been? Carlisle has been _freaking._ Well, hello… and who do we have here? This couldn't possibly be the infamous Bella?" The guy who was talking was slightly shorter than Edward but had bigger arms and shoulders. His hair was black and slightly wavy.

"None other." Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and tugged me to his chest.

"And you are?"

The other guy stepped forward. His hair was light brown, looking as if he almost had blonde in some parts. "I'm Jasper. Nice to meet you, sweety." His smile was very welcoming. "That one is Emmett." His pointed his thumb over his shoulder and Emmett had his arms wide open as if for a massive hug.

"Welcome to the family, little one." I was swept out of Edward's arms and in circles.

I squealed a little. "Well aren't you friendly." I laughed loudly and enjoyed the gesture.

"Let go of her already, you big oaf. I don't want you to break her." Emmett put me down and Edward motioned for me to jump on his back. It was the first piggy back ride I'd had in a long time.

I was giggling and smiling happily as he carried me up the steps to the front door. "You're in a good mood."

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm home with the girl I love." _My special smile. _

"Edward Cullen, where have you been?" A lovely looking woman came out the front door with a wooden spoon in hand. She was intimidating in the way only a mother can be. That was until she noticed me on his back. I waved shyly with a small smile.

"Oh my dear, aren't you a darling looking thing. Put her down so I can get a proper look." I was placed down gently before the woman took my hand softly.

"Bella, this is my mom Esme. Mom, this is Bella."

"Well you are just as gorgeous as he claimed you to be. Come inside. Are you hungry? There's some muffins and cake on the table if you like and I'm just finishing up our dinner for tonight."

"Can I have some now?" Emmett asked with a hopeful looking Jasper behind him.

"Nice try. You have to wait until tonight."

"I'm perfectly fine thank you. I might steal a muffin though." As I looked around the room, I saw a very large dining table with enough seats to fit twelve people. There was a joining kitchen and wide screen doors that led to a large backyard and garage further down. All around me there were photos and memorabilia. It smelt of home cooked food and vanilla. "You're home is wonderful."

"Why thank you. You're welcome to take a seat." I sat down at the table and the three boys joined me.

"We usually have a lot of guests around here," Edward said as he motioned to the large table.

"I'd like to say the same for my house but it's only just me and Charlie."

Esme's head popped out of the kitchen. "Where's your mother, dear?"

"She's in Phoenix with her new husband Phil."

She just nodded thoughtfully. "I see. Edward, why don't you ask Bella if she would like to come to the bonfire tonight to meet everyone else?"

"Oh I forgot about that. Do you want to come?"

"Um, I suppose. I should probably let Charlie know though so that he doesn't worry about me." He nodded and took me to the home phone just down the hall.

"It's all yours."

When we first arrived at the beach, the bonfire was just starting to smoke and there was only a few people here and there helping to set up some portable chairs and tables. The sun was starting to set so it became cooler and everything had a grey tinge because of the cloud cover.

By the end of the hour, there were about fifty people in the immediate area. The atmosphere was wonderful. I sat under a nearby tree just watching everyone interact with one another. There were familial hugs, friendly banter, playful 'manly' wrestling and children giggling. The bonfire was huge; spanning at least three metres in diameter and extremely high in the air. I had to remove my jacket a while ago so I was left in just my black jeans and blue camisole style top.

I leaned back on my elbows and looked up at the sky, simply taking in the simplicity and calming effect of the water and people surrounding me.

"Are you hiding from me?" Edward's deep voice washed over me and I felt tingles. He pushed me forward so that he could sit down behind my back and wrap his strong, warm arms around me.

"I'd never want to hide from you. Not that I think it would be possible anyway." He gently nudged my neck with his nose.

"Then why are you over here all by yourself instead of being with me?" His voice wasn't hurt, just inquisitive.

I sighed deeply and let myself relax into his embrace. "It's peaceful here. I like it. I was merely taking the time to appreciate it." I turned to look at his face and was once again taken aback by how handsome he was. _No, _handsome isn't a strong enough word. He was masculine and beautiful and all_ mine. _

It was like a storm; like being struck by lightning. A click in my mind that I couldn't control. I suddenly couldn't contain in me what I felt for Edward. My lips pushed to his in a passionate, almost possessive way. I turned around to straddle his lap while putting one grasping hand to the nape of his neck and the other to claw at his back. His surprise was fleeting and his response just as strong as my own.

His lifted his knees up behind me and pulled my hips forward with his large, rough hands on my butt to bring me closer. The shock that it brought enticed rippling shivers down my back. A raw heat was building and I began to feel wet at the apex of my thighs. A shuddering breath escaped my lips as I left for air and it took all my will not to throw my head back as Edward rocked our most intimate places together.

My hands tightened into his flesh till I was sure it should hurt as he did it again and again. My head fell into his neck and a moan fell from my mouth. His reaction was to lean forward and brush his teeth tenderly across my shoulder as he groaned.

I heard a bang and then laughing loud enough to make us pause. I turned my head to see a few younger teenagers had a fire cracker and were now being reprimanded by an older looking woman. A few older men were smiling and chuckling a short distance away.

The scene, while not breaking the carnal atmosphere we were embraced in, was the necessary distraction needed to make us realise we were in the wrong area to be doing this. While not being spotted yet it was an open area that we had occupied.

Edward put his face into my hair and breathed deeply. "Want to meet some more people?" My reply was to stand and reach my hand down to help him up. He accepted and never let go.

While approaching, Edward made a clucking sound with his tongue, spanning his vision across our current company. "Where to start? Oh god, duh!" He hit his hand to his head in an amusing, childish manor. "Bella, would you like to meet my father?"

"Sure, I suppose. One thing first… do I have reason to be scared?" He made a show of simply rolling his eyes and stalked off with his hand as a leash to mine. "No I'm serious. Like, sure everyone I met so far has been nice but this is your _dad _and I didn't know I was meeting anyone before so I didn't have time to get nervous and why aren't you taking me seriously?" I slapped his arm with enough force to make him stop.

His eyes flashed to mine and the playfulness there was intimidating in the strangest of ways. When he stepped closer to me, I instinctively stepped back. A sharp shell under my shoe was distracting enough for Edward to grasp me around my waist and haul me over his shoulder.

"Put me down! Edward, I will seriously hurt you." He continued to ignore me. "I'll never kiss you again!" I thought my threat had worked as he paused his stride and leant to put me down but when he smirked and his eyes flicked upwards from mine to something behind me I froze.

Swivelling slowly, I came to see a handsome looking man. His skin was as dark as Edward's and his bone structure similar along with the same shaped eyes. But those same eyes were a soft looking blue- a colour almost strange with his olive skin. His hair was a sandy brown and his hair a more tamed version of Edward's.

"Hi," I squeaked out and smiled sheepishly.

His only response was to laugh loudly and step forward to give me a warm hug. I was completely surprised as he put his hands on my shoulders, keeping me at arm's length and looking me over.

"I couldn't have picked someone more perfect for my boy." His eyes sparkled with honesty and warmth. I noticed that there was a sudden silence surrounding us. I could feel the eyes of every person and it was easy to understand why. Edward's father had such a calm demeanour but his posture held authority. His eyes and mouth showed faint lines of laughter and happiness but his large frame- slightly smaller than Edward's- demonstrated power.

"Bella, I'm Carlisle," he started warmly, "and welcome to the family!" He exclaimed loud enough for everyone present to hear. The crowd instantly became a mass of whoops and calls. I laughed as I was overwhelmed.

"I can only think to say thank you." I blushed and giggled until I felt hot hands grasp my thighs. I was being lifted and felt Edward go underneath me until I was up on his shoulders.

This did not help with the fact that the residing lust was still in full swing. The image of his head between my legs was hot but he turned me towards our audience to receive cat calls from the boys and giggles from the girls.

We spent the rest of the night in each others close company as I was introduced to so many people I'm not sure I could remember more than a few names.

I knew Edward was having as much trouble as I was keeping his hands to himself as I was as I got constant flashes of what had passed between us. His palms were constantly on my hips, waist and thighs. His fingers played with my hair, danced across any exposed skin and caressed my neck to build his seduction to a painful level.

So when people began to drift apart and wander off, it grew to be too much. All it took was a silent communication in a glance before we were on his motorbike and heading to his house as fast as he could take us. His family and friends were still hanging around and would be for a while to clean up so the place would be empty.

As we ran up his front porch steps I tripped slightly and fell into his awaiting arms. I put my arms around his neck, my legs around his waist and he took us through his front door and up to the second story of the house where his bedroom resided.

His door slammed behind us and my back was pushed into the wood of it not seconds after. Edward's lips were possessive and dominant on mine as his tongue pushed in my mouth and rubbed my own. His hips pushed forward and it was so much sensation that is almost hurt… _almost. _I tightened my legs and pulled his shirt overhead to drop it on the floor. He continued to do the same to me until we were both bare-chested.

My breasts grazed his skin and they were so sensitive that I flinched and did it again. Edward took hold of my jeans and made quick work of them until I was only in my panties. I did the same to his belt and pants and gasped when I realised there was nothing underneath.

Edward kicked our clothes aside and gave me a moment to really see him. It was nearly enough to make me scared. He was daunting in size; long, thick and _manly. _But it also elicited an strong rush of lust through my veins.

No longer standing the distance between us, he moved to me and picked me up, only to place me gently on his large bed. It felt soft and comfortable beneath me. My arms were bent above my head as Edward reached and pulled down my panties until I was completely laid out before him.

His eyes appraised me in the most beautiful of ways. His face softened and I saw his love so strongly in his features that I melted. There was nothing more I wanted than to be with him this way. There was no greater act of love and devotion and I was giving this to him.

His body was hard above mine, radiating heat and lightly leaning into me. He applied slightly more pressure as his hands ran smoothly up my arms until he grasped my own tightly. He kissed the corner of my mouth softly.

"I love you so much, Bella. Now we can both have a piece of each other." This was a first for both him and I.

"I love you too, Edward." I nodded my head and wrapped my legs and him in permission to progress.

The feeling of his length against me was overpowering. The tip of him brushed my bundle of nerves and I moaned desperately. He moved down till he found my opening and paused until he felt my body relax. His head went in and he kept slowly going until I tensed again. I could feel myself stretching and it was uncomfortable. I knew it had to get worse before it got better though so concentrated on Edward's thumbs brushing my hand instead of the upcoming pain.

Edward pushed through my barrier in a snap and I whimpered until he was all the way in.

"Shh, you're okay. The worst is over. I'm sorry, baby." He brushed my hair away from my face in a tender gesture but as soon as he was done I re-grasped his hand in mine. He didn't move in me again until he felt me completely calm as he brushed my face all over with his lips.

As he pulled out and pushed in again, the pain wasn't as bad as the initial invasion I had felt. It was sore but bearable. He was slow and so incredibly loving as his body was finally joined with mine in a show of passionate intimacy. His thrusts were shallow and soft so as to cause me as little pain as possible.

It was as it finally stopped to hurt that I noticed Edward's breathing pick up. I could feel his cock push a bit harder, move a bit faster and I wanted to feel it all. I moved my legs up a bit higher on his waist and he slipped even deeper.

"Oh god," he cried and kept going. I could feel his internal caress; feel myself stretched so much as if the furthest an elastic band to go without snapping.

I leaned up to suck his ear lobe into my mouth. "Cum inside me, Edward. Make me yours," I breathed.

"Argh," his eyes clenched and his mouth parted. "Bella, mmm… I love you… ugh… so much. Ugh!" He did one final thrust inside me and stilled. He came with a hot burst deep in my core that marked me in the most pleasing way. His arms shook in struggle to support himself so I pushed on them until he collapsed on me.

He turned us sideways, facing each other and when he went to pull out of me I stopped him.

"Not yet," I whispered. I wanted to savour the feeling for as long as I could. When he did eventually retract, my body actually missed him. It felt wrong to no longer be connected in that way.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you." Edward's eyes were so heavily set onto mine I couldn't look anywhere else.

"It was inevitable and I'm so glad that it was with you. The man I love."

No more words were spoken as we held each other. We made love twice more that night. We didn't even hear the others come home. By the third time, I actually enjoyed myself. I didn't cum and I didn't care. Seeing Edward as he did was more than enough to satisfy me.

"Bella, it's time to wake up." I felt Edward's nose softly nudging my neck in coercion.

"Mmhmm, that's nice," I mumbled in reply. He chuckled deeply and it reverberated down my back.

"You have school today, remember?" _Shit, I forgot about that. _I sighed and accepted defeat, stretching my body across his before turning around. I kissed his lips sweetly.

"Good morning, baby," he grinned.

"Morning. Why are you so happy this early?" I glanced at his bedside clock and grimaced. _5 am is early, even for me. _

"Because I just spent the night making beautiful love with my girlfriend." His smile twitched as something crossed his mind. I instantly knew what the problem was.

"I'm on the pill, Edward. Don't worry. Besides, I enjoyed feeling all of you without anything between us." His eyes darkened slightly. "Just skin on skin." I kissed his cheek. "Slippery." His neck. "Feeling you all around me, in me." I licked his ear. "Your cock penetrating me and making me yours." I moved my tongue across his jaw until I was hovering above his lips. "And I really can't wait until the time when we move from love making, to _fucking._"

Edward's growl was loud and he made to grab me but I moved off him with a grace that I was proud of and made to clutch my clothes. I didn't make it too far though before I was pressed into the wall with a warm man behind me.

"Bella, you can't say that shit to me." His breath was on my neck, reaching up behind my ear where he licked and kissed. "Besides, no matter what situation we find ourselves in, it will never just be a _fuck_ because it will always be with love. No matter how rough and no matter what position, know that it's because _I love you._" This time I was left cold against the wall.

My heated skin was flushed as I wondered how I ever got so lucky.

Edward dropped me off at school that morning on his bike. I was a little embarrassed to be wearing the same clothes as I was yesterday but there had been no time to go home a change. I had received the time to call Charlie and let him know that I was indeed still alive and that I was just _too tired _to drive home last night so I had crashed at the Cullen's. He seemed placated and I had a sneaking suspicion that he wouldn't want to know anyways.

My days at school were getting increasingly difficult. My concentration slipped more easily. I found myself in constant day dreams. Thank god I don't need to pay attention that often to achieve reasonable grades.

Jacob and the others noticed something different about me and I was thankful that they couldn't put a finger to what it was. But I was astoundingly pleased that they had all decided to 'get to know' Edward, as they could see how important he was to me.

By the end of the day, when Edward picked me up and my truck was left in the school parking lot for a second day in a row that I truly reached the end of my tether. I just about attacked Edward when I saw him. It seemed that having sex had done nothing to ease the connection we had but only increased it.

We climbed onto the his bike and rode off to our cliff-side area because that is exactly what it was… _ ours. _

When Edward helped me off and held me at arm's length, he examined me carefully. "Are you alright, Bella?"

"No." I literally jumped onto Edward, wrapping my legs tightly around his waist and my arms around his neck. My lips pushed into his with a force I didn't know I had and he was the same.

His hands were hot as they tightly grasped my thighs. He massaged them with controlling hands that pulled me to align our heat.

"Gah, mmmm," was my response.

His lips were dominant and rough while the texture was soft. His tongue rubbed mine in a way that mimicked sex and raw passion. It sent pulses down to my core and I shivered with intensity.

"Please, take me. Now." He didn't need the encouragement. He grabbed at my jeans and undid them so fast it almost ripped them. We were both naked in under a minute.

Edward picked me up again and moved me to place my back against a tree with thankfully soft bark.

"Are you sore?" He was panting and distracted but he was still concerned enough to know that I might possibly still be sore from the previous nights escapades.

I just shook my head and rubbed myself against him. I knew instantly when his expression changed that this was not going to be slow. It was going to be rough and _raw_.

Edward's thrust was fast, hard and so deep that I bent forward and gasped loudly into his neck. He instantly pulled nearly all the way out to plunge in my wet core again and again.

"Bella… you're so tight," Edward groaned into my neck. His chest was rising and falling as rapidly as my own as our panting breaths swirled and mingled.

"You feel so good. Oh my God, Edward. More, please. Harder, ugh!" As he delved even deeper I felt him hit a place inside me so sensitive I shuddered violently. "Yes, there!" I screamed.

Edward hit that spot repeatedly with unrelenting force. Our skin was slick with sweat. When Edward leaned back to kiss me, I saw some of his hair matted and sticking to his forehead. His lips were parted and swollen, the colour dark and seductive from my kisses.

My body tensed as I neared my release. I could feel the rush of it oncoming and I was scared and desperate for it. I could feel its force and wasn't sure if my body could take it but Edward kept on.

His rhythm was like a heartbeat. _Thump, thump, thump. _It was the brush of his thumb across my clit that did me in.

"Oh God, Edward!" My orgasm ripped through me in a painfully pleasurable release. As my body quivered with the power, I leaned forward and bit hard into Edward's shoulder.

"Fuck!" As he kept his pace, my body rode the pleasure for all it was worth. It kept coming and coming as Edward continued and I scratched my nails down his back to try and keep myself together and not rip apart.

My core clenching tightly around Edward seemed to be what he needed to come apart himself. I felt the bursting heat of his cum deep inside me and I revelled in it.

As we both came down together, and our heated bodies slowed to rocking and eventually stopped. We collapsed in the soft grass and I lay my head on Edward's chest.

"Now that was something," Edward commented.

"Yeah… feel free to do it again any time."

"And Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Biting is _hot._"

**Leave me some reviews and let me know what you think of my first one-shot! I have another one on its way that I am writing at this moment. It will be more fun, but maybe a bit raunchier. All my love, SMS. **


End file.
